Ya Tebya Lyublyu
by aoi-akai
Summary: "I love you, always I have, and always I will. Now, let's go to the place where it will just be the two of us, you and me alone... forever..."


"Oh, Prussia-san~" The all too familiar sickenly childish voice called from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell do you want, Braginski?" The albino spat back, blood trailing down his chin.

"Oh, you know what I want~" The voice said, coming closer every second.

"Don't you dare." Prussia growled as the annoyingly loud footsteps stopped right in front of him.

"But Prussia-san~" The voice giggled as the speaker leaned down, face to face with the albino. "You're my little bunny~" He whispered, breathing hot breathe onto the Prussian's face.

"I'm not your anything! Let me out of here! Once West and the others know you took me, they'll come and get me out of here!" The Prussian growled, fighting against the chains keeping him to the wall.

"Look at how much you have fallen, Gilbert. You need someone else to come save you, how pathetic." Russia said, eyes darkening slightly. The Prussian stiffened a bit under that gaze, he knew that look, the one he had become oh so accustomed to during his time with this mad man. "But that's okay," The Russian continued, dark look disappearing completely, "I still love you anyway~" The Russian smiled down at the man.

"Love?" Prussia asked. "Love? Is this what you call 'love'? That's a funny joke, chaining up someone and mentally and physically beating them every day is not this 'love' you speak of. I don't think neither you nor I can even feel so an emotion!" The albino shouted, panting with the effort it took.

"Oh, Poor Prussia~ Don't you realize? No one cares about you~" The Russian smiled down coldly at the smaller man.

"What do you mean? People care tons about me!" Prussia shouted in defiance. Bastard.

"Austria and Hungary just ignore you, always off by themselves~ and whenever you come they always attack you and chase you out, so obviously they don't want you~" The Russian explained, getting low as to speak into the Prussian's ear.

"France and Spain care! We're the Awesome Bad Friends Trio! We always stick together!" Prussia replied, anger growing stronger every second.

"But do they really?~ Think about it, they have other people they love that they would abandon you for in a heartbeat~" The Russian came back with, smiling to himself in the darkness.

"W-Well, West cares! I know he does!" Prussia replied and smirked, how would the asshole respond to that!

"Does he ever spend time with you, Bunny?" The Russian asked.

"N-Not much, but he does care!" Prussia shouted, more so to himself than to the Russian.

Russia smiled; he had him where he wanted him. The Prussian knew in his heart it is true, now to completely shatter him.

"Oh really? And how often does he speak with you?" Russia asked, smile growing bigger. The next one would completely break him.

"We talk tons!" Prussia shouted back desperately, his mind racing. Maybe the Russian bear was right….

"Yes, and tell me Gilbert, whenever you get hurt or are lonely, is he there to help you?" Russia asked, getting closer to the Prussian.

"No….." Prussia trailed off, unsure of himself.

"Was anyone? _I_ was there, you only need me, and you only belong with me…" Russia trailed off, getting closer to the Prussian until they were face to face. "Now, you will only belong to me, and me only… forever… and we can live happily, with sunflowers, the sun, and no one to bother us…." The man said, smiling at the albino with a happy smile, one hiding madness and insanity.

"N-No! G-Get away from me!" Prussia shouted putting his arms up in defense.

"Don't worry, we're just going to a nice place together, it'll be quick, and I'll join you soon~" The Russian said, gently caressing the nervous Prussian's face.

"GYA-" The scream that pierced the night was cut off midway as the sound of a shot rang through the night, replacing it.

"See that wasn't so bad, now I will join you~" Russia said, taking the gun and pointing it to his own head after quickly kissing the Prussian, grabbing the now limp body close to him, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. "Happy Halloween, love, I'll always love you, always have, see you soon~"

BANG

And all was silent.


End file.
